Vehicle engine systems generate substantial amounts of torque when transferring motor energy generated in an internal combustion engine or the like through drive shaft to wheels that propel the vehicle. Torque generated by the engine is known to rotate the engine inside the motor compartment of the vehicle. Therefore, various devices have been produced to secure the engine within the vehicle compartment to prevent the engine from pivoting as a result of the torque transferred to the wheels.
One such device is known as a cast link or torque arm that is bolted between an engine block and a frame of a motor vehicle. These cast links have typically been manufactured through a casting process so that mass or thickness can be easily distributed or transferred to various parts of the link for both providing additional strength, and managing engine harmonics to prevent vibration from being transferred through the vehicle frame to the passenger compartment. While the transfer of mass around a cast link is known to provide the desired characteristics, the use of the casting process, due to its slow cycle time, is known to be cost prohibitive. Furthermore, a cast link having variable thickness used to achieve necessary performance, adds a significant amount of mass to a motor vehicle adversely affecting vehicle mileage performance. Therefore, there is a need to provide a low mass, quick cycle time torque arm that provides required strength characteristics along with necessary damping of engine harmonics.